cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwickrise
Also known as the Second Battle of Nos Dwicka. In December 2194, the shantytowns of old Nos Astra, which for the last seven years had been centred on One Dwickcast Tower - abode of low-brow galactic HV entertainment - were thrown into civil war and counter-revolution amidst reports of the death of Jorgal Dwick (again) and Nakmor Branka. This time it would prove to be dead-serious ''situation with a chilling bodycount, bereft of the absurd atmosphere that the previous occasion possessed. There was, however, a happy ending. As Branka explained, a potential ''double entendre and a catchy name was preferable to a simple "Dwickfall 2"... and thus we have "Dwickrise". Previously in Dwick Dwickscast Syndykyt's affairs... While the media mogul and CEO Jorgal Dwick had been diagnosed with a virulent blood-borne disease since 2192, it was first acknowledged publicly in the June 2193 broadcast of SWOLK season 389 episode 7 where he (under a wrestler persona) participated in a highly dangerous and infectious stunt involving his own blood. The fraudulent shaman and Jorgal Dwick's personal physician, Nakmor Narstak, played a part in fabricating the stunt and unwittingly spreading the infection to other krogan members of the wrestling promotion's roster. A month after the incident, Nakmor Branka was reported missing by members of the community she had helped to found in old Nos Astra. Nakmor Narstak's arrest warrant was also published around the same time; he was being pursued by both Illian and Tuchankan authorities on multiple charges of fraud, malpractice, and conducting Nakmor shamanic rituals without a sponsor. The struggle inside Corporate Security The DDS corporate security (or CorpSec) is responsible for both protecting the corporation's premises and policing its surrounding communities. Even before the Reaper War, the security force of Tyche Vidcast Syndicate (DDS prior to its takeover and renaming) had exhibited abuse of its powers and exploited the local neighbourhoods in concert with street gangs. The practice had survived through the upheaval of the war and change in management, until Jorgal Dwick installed Mekan of Omega in 2190 as the new security chief to revamp the department to more professional standards. The intended rehaul failed, and left many old Tyche Vidcast-era members of the apparatus bearing grudges against their new superior, such as officers Lemalein "Lemmus" Lepatomay and Julo "Cragface" Tagris, who would go on to play significant roles in later events. Beyond the failed re-structuring, Mekan's efforts would also be hampered by his superior's antics (the entirety of them chronicled on Mekan's own page). These ultimately led to him also contracting the deadly Taint and disappearing for a second time in late summer of 2194, presumed dead. The ensuing power vacuum within CorpSec was not seized by his remaining associates Peregrinus Worag, Naklus Kyonis and Bellator Turp, leading Lepatomay to assume control as interim security chief despite technically having been severed from DDS employment. The coup is launched News of Jorgal Dwick passing into a coma and later moved to hospice marked the beginning of Lepatomay's coup. The fired former officer, with several outstanding warrants for unlicensed substance trafficking, announced that he was in control of CorpSec and that the security department would institute a curfew over the neighbourhoods of Nos Dwicka in interest of preventing unrest similar to that 2190's from taking place. The true nature of the curfew and martial law were soon revealed by local residents' social media streams to be solely targeting them, with Lepatomay's CorpSec and local gangs placing anyone caught into detention of dubious legality. Residents of the area mounted a resistance to the curfew, the nucleus of the efforts formed around extended family and acquaintances of Drau Lura and remaining members of Mekan's CorpSec. A few CDN members also joined the counter-coup efforts before Nos Astra's own police force deployed a security cordon on the Nos Astra-Nos Dwicka border to prevent the civil unrest from spilling across the Cold Claw Gorge into the city. In reality, executive control of Dwick Dwickscast Syndykyt had been transferred to Drau Lura, per the late CEO's orders and confirmed by executor of his estate Prundil Bodum. When sought for comment, the rogue CorpSec chief Lepatomay rejected Lura's authority over the company and his operations. At this point, CorpSec had engaged in war with the company they were supposed to protect and with the surrounding community. Dwick Dwickscast Syndykyt's own media programme staff also rebuffed Lepatomay's control of the security department publicly. Nos Dwicka resists Under coordination from Bellator Turp, using the CCTV camera network around the slums, and Drau Kron and Drau Zoar, the remaining free residents and outside volunteers funneled in by the CDN Probability Vortex began their efforts to protect the community from predation of Lepatomay's CorpSec and cooperating gangs. Shelters and evacuation routes were scouted out, and band of armed volunteers was formed to strike against detention centers to free those captured by CorpSec. However, most important of these efforts was the on-going research under DIRTY to discover a cure to the blood plague in middle of all the fighting. These efforts were eventually thwarted by a trap devised by Lepatomay which involved trying to kill Bibbles, a roving giant of a kakliosaur with barrels of Virtu-Sol. The resulting explosion and conflagration did not kill the kakliosaur, but rather turned it into fire-breathing, constipated engine of gastric distress and destruction. In the following chaos CorpSec was able to capture both Drau krogan directing the resistance. Lepatomay had also tracked down Bellator Turp's location and wounded him severely personally, decapitating the resistance's command structure and debilitating their efforts until Emon Spiza assumed coordinating responsibilities. An Ultimatum With the acquisition of valuable hostages, namely the shaman Drau Kron and Drau Zoar and more importantly, brother and father to Lura respectively, Lepatomay issued an ultimatum to Drau Lura - present herself at the wrestling ring constructed at Babetown or have her family executed. Broadcast in guise of the company's wrestling show SWOLK, Lemalein Lepatomay intended it to be the final humiliation for Drau Lura before her death. However, Lura and her cohorts had concocted hastily a plan to evacuate the media staff and audience held as captives at the ringside. With Lura's arrival, it appeared that Lepatomay was about to succeed in his plans to remove her from Dwick Dwickscast Syndykyt's executive leadership. However Lura surprised him and spectators alike by calling out the true instigator of the entire two-year long series of events, Jorgal Kawk, father of Jorgal Dwick behind Lepatomay's figurative back. It was at this same moment that Urdnot Branka and Jorgal Dwick themselves arrived at the wrestling ring's side, having survived administration of a cure to their ailments and escaped the DIRTY laboratories at the DDS tower unbeknownst to all others. It was also an opportune moment for Drau Lura to trigger her plan involving Gnosis' and Afiyi Maos' diversions to facilitate evacuation of the hostages. A Resolution The stage was set for a final confrontation. Former captain Lemalein "Lemmus" Lepatomay turned grotesque puppet of Jorgal Kawk was challenged by Jorgal Dwick. The cause of the two-year long series of events was revealed to be an elaborate plan of revenge from the father towards the wayward son, stretched across a millennium by way of krogan longevity. The CorpSec at the ringside was thrown into chaos and rendered armless through flashbangs and wide-area Sabotage against their weaponry. Volunteers, CorpSec loyal to Drau Lura and locals alike helped to evacuate the hostages, with some taking revenge against their captors. The barrier erected above the Babetown plaza and wrestling ring was brought down. Drau Lura and Urdnot Branka left with the other evacuees, while Dwick defeated Lepatomay and ended the coup against him and Lura's control of the company. A City Recovers Precisely after a week of the coup being defeated, DDS CEO Jorgal Dwick addressed the public of future directions for the community and the company. The department of Corporate Security would be disbanded officially, and a new and more community minded Civil Protection would be formed in its place. The CEO himself dispensed with portions of his fortunes to the afflicted residents of Nos Dwicka and Babetown, and informed he would be moving to reside within the neighbourhood. His last will and testament were also amended to reflect this early partial execution, and to include conditions for rightful and fair distribution in the event of another attempt at Jorgal Dwick's life and wellbeing. Across the districts of Old Nos Astra, rebuilding is commencing with the money and resources funneled from Dwick Dwickscast Syndykyt. Those whose businesses and residences were leveled by the Virtu-Sol fireball and CorpSec bombings were prioritized first for aid. Category:Story Category:Events Category:Illium